The non-eternity of Princes Blubblegum
by shaakeeit
Summary: Marceline knos that she is going to non-live for ever, but what she knos about Bubblegum? One-shot. Sugarless gum. Translated fic


**A/N:** I have started to see Adventure time with my girl. I haven't reached What was missing yet so this story is like she has told me because I don't want to know any spoiler about these two. I hope that you, guys, like it. It's nothing too serious but it isn't a superficial story either. I want to give my thanks to ShadowDianne as my Beta, this fic is half dedicated to her, half dedicated to myself and, of course, dedicated to all the fandom. Just for the record, I don't speak neither study english, this entire fic is translated by ShadowDianne, sorry for anymistakes, if you see any please send me a PM and I will redo it.

**Disclaimer:** Everything is owned by Penddelton Ward, who, basically, with CN, has screamed to us that this girls are canon :3

The non-eternity of Princess Bubblegum

The first time that the Vampire Queen sees, really sees, Princess Bubblegum the pinked-haired girl can see tears building up in her girl's eyes. Finally they fall and left the white laboratory coat that the princess wears slightly dump. They are in the house of the Queen, under the red roof, in the middle of the cave. Bonnibel likes this place. She would never admit it but she feels more powerful inside than outside, in the Candy Kingdom.

"So…" Marceline stops herself to caught air, like she was a mortal and really needed it "So you really can't die?"

Bonnibel laughs softly because she knows about her almost eternal existence but she hasn't told Marcy about it until now. When the Princess Bubblegum has told her ideas to anybody? Never and when she _does_ she doesn't told much.

"No, of course I won't die" the tone of her voice is one that Marcy doesn't like. Her face twists, her skin wrinkles and… ploff!

"Marceline, unbat yourself now!"

The animal doesn't answer and puts his little paws in Bonnibels' gum hair starting to pull up the gummy candy.

.

Marceline fingers smooth the bulky surface of Bonnie's hair with caution, like she is touching her ax bass. Finally, she fixes the dangered mane and the tongue of the Queen entertains a lot more of it is necessary in her girl's hair, a lot lot lot more. A tooth sinks itself in the pink- haired scalf and the color starts to turn grey, becoming white little by little.

"Now I have white hair? I LET MY GIRLFRIEND TEND MY HAIR WITH BANDAIDS" at the same time that the Princess is yelling she throws dressings, cleanings, tear gas, a photo of Himmel, her pet, and everything that she can reach. Catching her breath she keeps screaming "AND SHE GIVES ME WHITE HAIR? MARCELINE, STOP IN THIS INSTANT"

"I'm glad that you aren't going to die soon" the voice of Marceline is calm and relaxing. Bonnibel nods without a lot of enthusiasm, something strange.

The sun goes down; the twilight arrives, the favorite moment of Marceline.

.

Both of them fly, although the truth is that Bubblegum lays down on Marceline's back and the vampire floats through the land of Ooo.

The half demon half vampire doesn't carry anybody so close like she carries Bonni. Marceline enjoys her sticky odor and warmth and Bonnibel enjoys the strange smell of red that emits her vampire.

"Finn couldn't stand this" says the princess, telling the truth that both of them know. "Mutually and shared knowledge" is the correct terminology that the _nerd _is always saying when she wants to correct the vampire.

"What is the thing that the hero of Ooo couldn't stand?" The wind causes to the gummy skin of the princess to dry out and Marcy sinks her hands in that soft and malleable skin, leaving an indentation.

"Knowing that you carry me like this and when you carry him you only grab him by his right arm" Bonni laughs, because, strangely, the suffering of others gives her a little smile in her face. That same smile, however, softens when she is with Marceline, who creates a life less difficult more easy, more…gummy. And is curious that the Vampire is the one who knows about sweetness, about tenderness, about candy things.

"It's because her right arm, there is something about it that give me the creeps, besides I'm a thousand years old and I just lost track of my moral code so… who cares?"

Both of them laugh and talk the whole trip and Bubblegum realizes the little bat that is now in her skin.

.

The moonlight doesn't draws anything romantic or poetic in Marceline's back. Bonnibel watches her after an hour or so of having sex and still doesn't see the sweetness that everything says that is there. It isn't important; the important thing to Bonni is to see her vampire "sleep"

"You had to come to me, to becoming my problem, to make me realize what is the thing that all the old songs, before the war, says about seeing the life in pink"

"Ymmmf umpfffff"- mumbles Marceline

"Marcy, listening to people secrets is bad"- the princess doesn't care that she hadn't understand what Marceline has said, the vampire will tell her in less that Jake stretches himself.

The vampire queen turns "I don't need to breathe so I can sleep like whatever my lumps want" Marceline open her eyes and searches the gaze of the princess "Bonni" she says the nickname of the other and then stops talking. They look at each other, they smile, and they don't sleep anymore.

"What is bad is to have secrets" The vampire finally reacts "What the lumps, you must have those secrets with me!"

"Stop being such a fool and kiss me"

The distance between them disappears; Marceline sticks to Bonnibel and starts to kiss her, passionately, gently, with fire, with security.

.

Later Bonni is asleep and Marcy is looking at her.

"Thank you" mumbles, barely containing the tears in her eyes. She leans back in the chest of her girl, she shakes a little until the tension that she has in her body disappears, a tension that started when she became a problem.

Bonnibel hugs her in her sleep and whispers something that Marceline doesn't comprehend.

Time passes. Marceline would say that a couple of hours have passed but the time isn't important for her, not anymore; Bonnibel has installed dark curtains made of caramel and licorice to block the light of the sun so when Marcy comes by and spends the night with her she can "sleep" in the royal chamber. Due to this she cannot pinpoint what time of the day is.

"Marceline, stop looking at the window, I am awake and only ten seconds have passed" for the first time in the day Bonni kisses her head and rock her body with love.

"So you know why I thanked to y…"

"Yes, my Queen" Bonnibel permits herself to be sweet, to be all the sweet that she would want to be around her vampire. "If I was going to grow old I would search for something in my lab to be with you all the time in the world"

Marcy looks at her and smiles, her fangs showing and…

"BAD VAMP" exclaims her girl, sinking in the mattress before feeling the thrust of the teeth in her beautiful cheek. Her skin lost her color and turns white.

"Now you are more beautiful, Bonni" the mouth of Marceline moves upwards and she bites the hair of the princess, she pulls herself with her hand until they bump with the body of the princess, a _clinck _startle them. Bonnibel moves her right hand, who grazes the right hand of Marceline, her rings clicking again. Fiancées

"That's so distasteful" complains the princess about the bites, she crosses her arms and pouts.

Finally Marceline says something: Thank you.

.

**A/N:** Read and review! The reviews are the applause of the writers aren't them? I am thinking about writing 'nother oneshot of them, telling how they propose. And, like a famous painter would tell, I don't remember who, the work don't end till someone appreciates it!

And thanks for reading, Flor, If you are reading this I hope you like it and we will talk someday :3

Two side notes: 1) I read a beautiful fic, named Batto, in which Bonni has a tattoo for a bat, the idea of the bat that Marcy indents in her skin comes from that fic.

2) I have read 'nother fic in which Bonni explains to Marcy who was Himmel and I have put in here the Himmel part because I wanted to imply the link between Bonni and the Nazis (there are a lot of crazy ideas about Bonni being one and I find them interesting)

**Note of the translator:**

Shaakeeit has a very special form of writing and, whereas in Spanish is entertaining to read it is very difficult to translate that form of writing to this language. But, anyways, she is one of the best writers that I know so I hope all of you like her idea ;)


End file.
